Samiel
Samiel Grenada is one of the main protagonists of Den and the Wolves. He is the only son of General Salvador Grenada and Madame Lizbeth, born in the kingdom of Temparis during the Empiritome. He is described as being a boy of approximately 17 years old, tall, with pale/mousey hair, who keeps a pet green-frilled lizard named Tric in the collar of his shirt or on his shoulder at all times. Samiel was raised within the grounds of the Temparis castle, trained by knights and educated by top-class royal teachers. He is a lifelong friend of Princess Millari; a friendship which is tested in the opening of the story when his father forces him to become one of the princess' three eligible suitors. Samiel helps Millari escape Temparis when her throne is usurped by her uncle, and escapes into the wilderness outside the city where they both encounter the Black Stranger. From there, he joins Den in his journey to seek out the six bloodstones, in the hopes it would restore order and peace to their kingdom. Role, personality, and skillset Samiel largely plays the role of the 'protector' throughout the series, as he attempts to guard Millari from the various dangers of the outside world, including Den. Through dialogue, he often acts as the sceptic, uncertain of whether their direction or actions are the correct choice, in an attempt to steer the party towards more predictable, safer, paths. He is smart and calculating; a pragmatist and a voice of reason within the party. He is also highly prone to complaining, and, in the face of danger, is easily the most cowardly of the three. In combat, Samiel's main skill is in archery. His skills are put to the test during Queen's Crest when he goes into an archery competition in Bykan-Ris against the chief's son, Forrento. He is not particularly fond or skilled at close-combat, as seen when he is forced into the children's warrior training camp in Ridak. Samiel's other notable skill is in animal-wrangling. He secret wish is to become a dragon tamer, like his mother. In Dragonshard, he shows off his ability to speak Dargenmar, allowing him to converse with local dragons. He uses musical instrucments to combat Calipti pixies in the Hinterland forest during Queen's Crest. He calms the enraged Red Engalion in Lionstone and connects with fetcher cows in the Dreary during Dreadsalt. However, Samiel fails to connect or command any of the various humanoid beasts within the stories, and has adverse encounters with notable creatures such as the drask bears and gilda bulls in Ridak, or the Dovna of the Dreary. Character arc and final resolution Samiel's lack of confidence and direction in life is evident in the first book. Neither choice from his father's ultimatum - either wedding Millari or joining the Temparishan army at Dragon's Head - are particularly appealing. Samiel has more idealistic visions of being a dragon tamer, but his experiences with the outside world are extremely limited, and his fears have kept him isolated and introverted for most of his life. After a world-wind journey across Arlok, having faced many dangers and confronted many beasts (including dragons), Samiel makes a final pilgrimage into the untamed Ridaki lands to follow his mother's steps in becoming a tamer. This ultimately leads Samiel to form a strong bond with a powerful dragon that assists in the final battle of the Great Hollow against Rane. At the end of the saga, Samiel returns to the wilderness to continue his training, but visits Temparis years later to see Millari on her wedding day. He is knighted by the new king, and granted a warden-like position who is sworn to protect Temparis and her allies with his beasts.